A Family for Raphael and Mona Lisa
by princesspeach102
Summary: Raphael and Mona are happily married. After being married for 5 years they want to become parents but Mona is unsure if she able to have children since she is a mutant lizard. Also a person from Mona's past reappears that Mona hasn't seen in years. On top of that the turtles continue to kick bad guy butt. No copyrights intended and I don't own TMNT.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Raphael and Mona Lisa's Honeymoon

When Raphael was standing at the altar looking at Mona Lisa he couldn't stop smiling at his beautiful bride. Mona was the same way with Raphael. After the wedding everyone celebrated with the newlyweds before they went home. As for Raphael and Mona they stood behind in Florida for a while because that's where they wanted to have their honeymoon at. The turtle's good friends the punk frogs who attended their wedding as their guest showed them a romantic spot for couples that was private. "Oh wow this beach hut is so cute and the best part is you and I can be alone together" said Mona and Raphael replied, "being alone with you is just the beginning my darling wife. Mona knew what Raphael meant as he stooped her up and carried her bridal style into the beach hut. Mona and Raphael were kissing each other deeply as Raphael laid Mona down on the bed.

"Well there is only one thing left to do now" winked Mona as Raphael blushed but knew what she meant and began to unzip her wedding dress. Mona began to remove Raphael's clothes as well. "Raphael can I tell you something?" Mona asked and Raphael shook his head yes. "I'm a bit nervous because this is my very first time." "It's my first time as well. I've never been in love before and I never thought I would find a woman because of the fact that I'm a mutated talking turtle" Raphael stated. "Well Raphael we're both very lucky to have found each other and I will love you forever and ever" exclaimed Mona which made Raphael a bit emotional but he was happy anyway. After the couple removed their clothing Raphael couldn't believe how gorgeous Mona looked while lying on the bed waiting for Raphael to make love to her for the first time ever.

As soon as Raphael began to make love to his wife Mona she began moaning in pleasure as she wanted to continue to do what he was doing to her. Raphael even nibbled on Mona's neck which drove her crazy with delight. Mona even managed to use her lizard tail to stroke Raphael's manly turtle parts and just like Mona Raphael was sexually arouse at what Mona was doing to him. "Oh Mona!" Raphael said. "Oh Raphael!" replied Mona as they continued to make love to each other on their wedding night. The next morning when the happy couple woke up Mona said to her husband, "Raphael that was amazing!" "You got that it was and since we'll be on her honeymoon for a while we can do it as much as we want" Raphael winked as they did it all over again to work up an appetite before breakfast.

Author's Note: Hey everybody I present to you the long waited squeal to Finding a cure for Mona. The title of this story is called A Family for Raphael and Mona Lisa. For the first chapter of this story I made it for mature audience only because I plan on making this story rated between T and M. I had it take place when the last chapter of Finding a cure for Mona left off which was their wedding. Please stay tune for the next update to this story. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Wanting to start a family

After the honeymoon Raphael and Mona Lisa returned home to the sewers of New York City. They decided to stay in the lair until they were able to find their own place where they would live. During their marriage Michelangelo and Kala got married as well and moved out of the lair right away. However Michelangelo and Kala did visit since they were all one big happy crime fighting family. One day while Mona was watering some plants around the lair Master Splinter saw a look on Mona's face and thought that something was on her mind. "Mona is something troubling you?" Splinter asked when he saw the concern look on her face. "As a matter of fact there is something on my mind" answered Mona. "Would you like to talk about it? I'm all ears" offered Splinter. Mona knew she could talk to Master Splinter because he treated her like a daughter. "Well Master Splinter you know Raphael and I have been married for five years now and to be honest I wondered what it would be like to start a family of our own. I've always wanted children but sometimes I wonder if I'm able to have any since I'm a mutant lizard" Mona said to Splinter and he told her, "I see well have you ever spoken to Raphael about it?" Mona nodded her head no. "Well then when your husband and the other turtles return you should speak with Raphael about what is on your mind. I'm sure he'll understand and who knows maybe he is thinking about the same thing you are."

Mona thanked Master Splinter for listening to her and decided to talk to Raphael about the subject of having children. "Sensei we're back and we brought home dinner" Leonardo said as he, Raphael and Donatello brought in pizza and take out. "Welcome home my turtles how was patrol?" Splinter asked as he greeted them. "It was good. We stopped another bank robbery" Donatello said as he and Leonardo place the food on the table. "Hello my beautiful wife. Did you miss me?" Raphael said to Mona as he held her in his arms. "Maybe" winked Mona with a smile. Raphael knew Mona was just teasing him and smiled at her. "Raphael could I talk to you about something important just the two of us?" "Sure Mona what do you want to talk about?" Raphael asked as Mona led him to their bedroom to talk. "Raphael what do you think about the future for us?" Mona asked. "Well I see us living a long happy life together that is filled with love and happiness that we both share" answered Raphael. "Well that's a good thing but what about having a family? Have you ever thought about kids?" "Hmmm well that's a good question. I figured that Michelangelo and Kala might eventually make me and the other uncles" stated Raphael. Mona began getting a bit frustrate and said with a bit of a tone in her voice, "I meant us Raphael. What do you think of us having kids?!"

Raphael was a bit shock but felt bad that he didn't get what Mona was talking about right away. "I'm sorry sweetheart. I never knew you were thinking about us having kids. To be honest I've been thinking about it too for a while. Now I'm wondering are you pregnant?" Raphael said to Mona and she answered, "No I'm not but I wish I was however I'm worried that since I wasn't born a lizard humanoid will I even be able to go through the joy of bearing a child? Sometimes I wonder if my mutation messed with anything inside of me." After listening to what was on Mona's mind Raphael took his wife's hand and said to her, "Hey it's going to be ok. If you want you can ask Donatello to give you a check up to see if everything is ok with you. Nothing would make me happier than you and I becoming parents. Also I enjoy it when you and I are you know" winked Raphael making Mona laugh and blush a bit at the same time. Mona Lisa and Raphael began kissing as Raphael laid Mona down on their bed. "Raphael as much as I want you to have your way with me my stomach is growling and I can hear yours too. Let's go eat" Mona stated. "You're right" Raphael chuckled feeling a bit silly that as he about to make love to his wife on an empty stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 A familiar face

A short time had passed since Mona talked to her husband Raphael about what was on her mind. Raphael wanted his wife to be happy and just like Mona he wondered what it would be like to have children. One day after training Raphael and Mona decided to speak with Donatello about the possibly of Mona being able to have children. "Hey Donatello Mona and I need to talk to you about something important. Can we speak in your lab?" Raphael requested. "Sure no problem" said Donatello as he, Raphael and Mona went to Donatello's lab to talk in private. "What do you guys need to talk to me about?" "Well it's like this Raphael and I have been talking about us having kids. However I question if I'm able to bear children since I'm a mutant. Is there a way for you to check to see if I can have kids?" Mona told Donatello. "Well the only way to find out is if I examine you if that is ok with you and Raphael" replied Donatello. Mona and Raphael agreed to let Donatello give Mona a full examination.

While Donatello was examining Mona the couple both thought the same thing, "I wonder what the results will be? Will we be able to have children?" Before Donatello could finish examining Mona Leonardo was calling everyone to the living room. "Let's go see what Leonardo needs. It could be important" said Mona as she, Raphael and Donatello headed to the living room to see what was happening. "Guys look at this news report. You won't believe what is happening" Leonardo stated as he put on channel six news and their friend April was giving the report, "This is April O' Neil with channel six news giving you the breaking news. There is a robbery going on at the Museum and not only that there are some people inside being held hostage including the Museum director. The police and swat team are working on a plan to get inside, stop the bad guys and save the hostages. I will give you all an update on what is going on."

"Guys you know what we have to do" declared Leonardo as he, Donatello, Raphael and Mona got into the turtle van. Donatello called Michelangelo and told him what was going on and to meet them at the Museum. Michelangelo arrived at the same time as the others. "Mona are you sure you want to do this? It could be dangerous" stated Raphael. "I'll be fine. My ninjutsu skills have improved greatly thanks to Master Splinter. Also I did manage to knock you down during a sparring match remember?" replied Mona. Raphael recalled the sparring match he had with Mona and was impressed that Mona was able to knock him on his shell. Raphael was still worried about his wife but at the same time he knew Mona was a determined person and when she sets her mind on something there was no stopping her.

There were thugs guarding one of the entrances of the Museum. "Ok who wants to knock out the guards?" Leonardo asked. "We'll do it" Raphael and Mona answered as they managed to take down the guards with no problem. While the thugs were unconscious the turtles and Mona Lisa went inside and started to look for the hostages. "Where do you think the hostages could be?" questioned Michelangelo. "If we can find the security room I can check the cameras and pinpoint where the hostages are being held" answered Donatello right before he and everyone else found the security room. Donatello used the computer to check the cameras. At first the turtles and Mona thought it was going to take forever in less than fifteen seconds Donatello found where the hostages were being held. "There in the hall of rare gems" said Donatello and look who is holding them hostage. Everyone looked where Donatello told them to look and Mona exclaimed, "You got to be fucking kidding me?! Those two are behind this?!" Rock Steady and Bebop along with some gang members were robbing the Museum. Raphael and the other turtles agreed with Mona and couldn't believe what they were seeing. "I don't know how those two broke out of jail but we're sending them right back let's go!" said Leonardo as he lead his team to the hall of rare gems.

While the turtles and Mona were on their way Rock Steady and Bebop were finishing up filling their bags filled with priceless gems. "Look at all of the pretty sparkly rocks" Bebop said to Rock Steady. "They sure are pretty and valuable. We're going to be rich!" Rock Steady declared after he made sure the hostages were tied up good and tight. The hostages tried to get out of their ropes but it was no use. "You criminals won't get away with this!" said the director of the Museum. "Oh yes we will" Bebop said. "Stop right there you two" Leonardo declared as he, the rest of the turtles and Mona came bursting through the doors. Rock Steady and Bebop were stopped before trying to escape. "It's the turtles and the pretty lizard lady" Rock Steady said as Mona and the turtles came charging. "So pretty lizard lady how about that date?" winked Bebop. Raphael overheard what Bebop said and kicked Bebop really hard. "That's my wife you GOON!" Mona smacked Bebop just as hard as Raphael with her tail.

As the fighting continued Leonardo went over to the hostages and used his sword to cut the ropes setting the hostages free. They all thanked Leonardo for saving them. "Don't thank me just yet. My friends and I still have to get the gems back" said Leonardo as he went back to the battle right after he told everyone to find a place to hide until it was safe to come out. Rock Steady and Bebop tried to get away but they were defeated. The turtles tied up Rock Steady and Bebop so they wouldn't escape. "It's ok everyone you can come out now" Mona said as the hostages came out of their hiding places. The last person to come out was the archaeological professor. As soon as Mona saw the woman she gasped. "Mona sweetie what's wrong?" Raphael asked when he saw the look of shock on her face. "Thank you all for rescuing us and stopping the thieves but why is the lizard lady staring at me like thank?" the archaeological professor asked. "Mindy?" Mona asked. "Yes that's me. Doctor Mindy Lisa Professor of Archaeology. Do I know you Miss?" replied Mindy. "Wait a second did that turtle just call you Mona?" Before could get her answer Mona and the turtles left before the police arrived.

When the police arrived they arrested Rock Steady and Bebop right away. April and her news crew came in as well and just like always April got in front of the camera and gave her report, "This is April O' Neil with Channel Six News. I'm here at the Museum where the hostages are now free and the two behind the robbery are now being back to jail." As April continued to do her report Mindy tried to follow the turtles and Mona but they were back in the sewers. As soon as they returned back to the lair Raphael and the others wanted to talk to Mona. "Mona what happened? Do you know who that woman is at the Museum?" Raphael asked. "Yes I do" answered Mona. "That was my cousin Mindy. I haven't seen her in years." The others were shocked to hear that Mona had a cousin because they weren't sure if she had any living family members except for Raphael who knew about Mona's cousin because he recalled that Mona told him about her before they got married.

"How about you never told us you had a cousin?" asked Leonardo. "Because I wasn't sure how I would ever face her looking like the way I am not to mentioned that Raphael and I are married" answered Mona. "If you want we can reunite you two. She is after all your cousin" said Raphael. "I'll think about it. Right now I want to get some rest" said Mona as Raphael sat with his wife on the couch before making dinner. Meanwhile back at the Museum Mindy was in her office wrapping things up before heading home for the night. "I think that lizard lady is my cousin Mona but I can't be sure until I see her that is if I can ever find her" Mindy thought to herself as she made her way home.

Author's Note: Hey everybody sorry for the long wait. Here is my latest update to my story. Introducing a character I made up Mindy Lisa Mona's cousin and Professor of Archaeology. I wonder how this family reunion will play out? Please stay tune for my next update. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Mona's Check Up

A couple of days after the Museum robbery and seeing Mindy after so many years Mona was still trying to figure out how she would ever face her cousin on top of the fact that she was worried if she and Raphael would ever be able to have children of their own. Raphael assured Mona that it was going to be ok and not to stress out so much about it. "You're right I shouldn't be so worked up about eventually facing Mindy in my current form. I'm just scared on how my cousin will react. Will she accept me?" Mona questioned. "You once told me that Mindy was like your best friend when you two were growing up. When you're ready we'll go see her together. Right now you should take your mind off of facing your cousin and letting Donatello finally examine you to see if you're able to have children" Raphael pointed out which made Mona realize she had completely forgotten about getting checked out by Donatello.

"You're right let's see if Donatello can examine me now" exclaimed Mona as she got up and went to Donatello's lab. "I'm glad you're here" said Donatello as Mona walked into his lab. "I can check to see if you're able to have children." Mona was ready for Donatello to check to see if she is able to have children and Raphael was right next to her because Mona was feeling a bit nervous and having the love of her life calmed Mona down. Since Donatello read many books about how to check to see if a woman is fertile he knew what to do but the question on his mind was can a humanoid turtle and lizard mate? "Ok Mona your checkup went well I just need to do the blood and urine test to see if you're fertile" Donatello told Mona and she replied, "I'm ready to do the two tests." Mona did the blood test first then the urine test. "Ok Mona since you completed both test I'll test the samples then I'll let you and Raphael know the results" Donatello told them both which they were fine with.

Later on that night after everyone went to sleep Mona was still up and went to the kitchen to get a drink of water and to think things over. "Mona it's late what are you doing up?" asked Raphael as he was coming to get some water as well. "Well besides being thirsty I'm wondering if the results of my test will be good or bad news. Truthfully I hope its good news. If I find out if I can't give you a son or daughter it will break my heart" Mona answered. "I know I'm nervous as well but I believe things are going to be ok and I believe we will become parents either through natural child birth, adoption or we'll ask Donatello to make us a robot baby" said Raphael. Mona couldn't help but laugh at what Raphael said about having a robot baby. After Mona finished her water she and Raphael went back to back and Mona's mind was a bit more at ease because she started to believe that things will turn out all right.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Cousins Reunited

A few short days later after Donatello examined Mona to see if Mona would be able to bear children he finally got the results. "Raphael and Mona could you come here please?" requested Donatello. "We're Coming" said Raphael. "I hope its good news." Mona was thinking the same thing Raphael just said as they went into Donatello's lab together. "Did you finally get the results back? Am I able to have children?" Mona asked with a nervous tone in her voice. "Calm down I'm going to get to that part but before I do are you ready to hear whatever it is I'm going to tell you both?" Donatello asked Raphael and Mona. They both shook their heads yes and were prepared to hear whatever Donatello had to say. Before Donatello could tell them the test results their stomachs started growling. "I guess we're all hungry now" Mona exclaimed as she was slightly embarrass that even her grumbling stomach interrupted what Donatello was about to say. "Do you guys still want to know now?" Donatello asked. "After we get something to eat I'm hungry" Mona quickly said as she got up and headed out the door. Raphael and Donatello noticed the nervous tone in Mona's voice and began to wonder if she was avoiding what Donatello was about to say.

Mona, Raphael, Splinter, Leonardo and Donatello went up to the surface to meet up with Michelangelo and Kala at their place to have lunch. As Donatello drove the turtle van Raphael sat in the back with Mona and saw that she was looking out the window with a worried look on her face. As the concern and loving husband Raphael always is to Mona he decided to ask her what was on her mind. "Mona is there something you want to talk about? You seem worried about something and top of that you sounded really nervous before Donatello could tell us if you're able to bare my child" said Raphael. Before Mona could answer Raphael she saw a woman being followed by a couple of thugs. "Guys look over there!" Mona pointed out as everyone else turned and saw what was happening. With no time wasted Leonardo stopped the turtle van and everyone got out. "Hey baby you're pretty hot. How about you come with us and we'll show you a real good time" said one of the thugs. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" the woman shouted as she began to run away. The thugs grabbed the woman and before anything could happen the turtles, Mona and Splinter came to her rescue. "LET HER GO!" Leonardo shouted. The thug that grabbed the woman didn't want to let go so Mona jumped in and using the ninja skills that she learned from Splinter along with her tail she managed to knock out the thug that was holding on to the woman.

Splinter and the turtles managed to beat and tie up the other thugs before they could have the chance to run away. After Mona knocked out the thug that wouldn't let go of the woman he grabbed she turned around and gasped at who she rescued and it was none other than Mona's cousin Mindy. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Mindy asked. "Mindy is that really you?" replied Mona. "Yes and I remember you you're that lizard girl with those ninja turtles that stopped the museum robbery along with saving me and all of those other people being held hostage. I feel like that we know each other. Please tell me who you are" requested Mindy. Mona knew one day it would come to reveal herself to her cousin so she said, "Mindy it's me Mona your cousin. I know I look different from the last time we saw each other but that's because a lot has happened in the past couple of years." Mindy was shocked to hear that the lizard lady was her long lost cousin. Before Mona could tell Mindy anything else Mindy fainted because she was over whelmed.

"What are we going to do? We can't leave her here" Mona pointed out. "We're just going to have to bring her with us. I'm sure Michelangelo and Kala won't mind since it's an emergency. I'll give them a call and let them know what happened" stated Splinter as he took out his t phone and called Michelangelo. The turtles helped to carry Mindy into the turtle van and drove to Michelangelo and Kala's place. "Hey guys Michelangelo told me what happened after Splinter called. So this is really your cousin?" Kala asked Mona as she nodded her head yes. The turtles laid Mindy down on the couch and it took a few minutes for Mindy to finally wake up. "Where am I?" Mindy asked as soon as she woke up remembering what happened before she fainted. "We're in a safe place" Mona answered. Mindy took a good look at Mona and couldn't believe the mutant lizard standing next to her was Mona. "Mona I can't believe it's really you. How did you get like this? Who are these turtles, the giant rat guy and the girl who looks like an alien with the cute hair style? Mindy asked along with many other questions. "It's a really long and crazy story" Mona answered. "Doesn't bother me" said Mindy. "I'm willing to listen. We are family after all." Mona was happy to hear it and began to tell Mindy her story of what has been going on with her since they last saw each other.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Mona tells Mindy everything

Mona took a deep breath and began to tell her cousin what has been going on for the past couple of years. "Do you remember my two guy friends from College Thomas and Richard?" Mindy nodded her head yes because she met Mona's friend before. "Well the thing is while the three of us were still in College we went on a boating trip when all of a sudden our boat was attacked by a pirate named Captain Memo. Thomas and Richard managed to escape. As for me I was kidnapped by Captain Filch who forced me to work for him because of my scientific mind. One day an experiment went wrong causing an explosion resulting in chemicals mixing together with the DNA of a lizard that was in the lab resulting in my mutation. I was freaking out at what I become. I met Raphael on a ship that was hosting a costume party and I first thought he was wearing a costume. Turns out he wasn't and after I told Raphael what happened to me he decided to help me out. I did get even with Captain Filch but the ship exploded. Raphael thought I died but I managed to escape and I surprised him in his home with a pizza pie. After that I completed my education online because there was no way I could go back to school looking like this."

Before Mona could continue on Mindy asked her, "Do my parents know what happened?" When asked her that it broke Mona's heart and she asked, "You don't know do you?" Mindy had no clue what Mona was talking about until she said, "your parents and the people who took me in after my own parents died are gone." When Mona said that it devasted Mindy. Mona told Mindy everything else including how her former friends tricked her and the turtles into thinking the robots could pass themselves off as Ginger and Edward Lisa. "Mindy are you going to be ok? I know this is a lot to take in but you deserve to know" said Mona. "I can't believe my parents are gone. It's my fault for being so busy with my work and not visiting during the holidays especially after I completed my education" Mindy said as she began crying. "It's ok at least you still have me. We're always going to be cousins and I got your back" Mona said as she hugged and comforted Mindy. "Thanks Mona and you're right we have each other now. If you don't mind me asking where are you living now? If you want you can come live with me. I have this great place in the neighborhood" Mindy offered. "Thanks but I can't. I know this is going to come as a shock to you but I live in the sewers with the turtles and their sensei Master Splinter because they took me in after I turned into a humanoid lizard. We became like a family and I learned a lot of interesting ninjitsu moves that I use to help fight crime with the turtles and also this may be a bigger shock for you to hear but five years ago Raphael and I got married so he's my husband" Mona said as she showed Mindy her wedding ring and told her how they fell in love and the night he propose to her.

"Oh my god you're MARRIED! I can't believe it. I missed so much including your wedding. I'm a horrible person" exclaimed Mindy. "I promise to make it up to you for not being around. I wish I've known sooner." "Hey at least you know now that you know everything you must be hungry. Let's eat and talk more later" said Mona as she and everyone else sat at the dinner table. Mindy barely said anything else during dinner because she was still processing everything Mona told her including the part that she had gotten married to a mutant turtle. After dinner Mindy thanked Michelangelo and his wife Kala for having her over at last minute. The turtles drove Mindy home to avoid anymore trouble. "Mindy are you going to be ok? I noticed that you were really quiet at dinner and…." Mona said and Mindy replied, "I'll be fine and here is my number whenever you want to get in contact with me." Mindy said goodnight to the turtles, Splinter and Mona before going into her apartment for the night. "I hope Mindy will be ok" Mona thought to herself as she and her family returned home as well.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Baby maybe

When Mona, the turtles and Master Splinter returned to their home in the sewers Raphael saw the sadness in Mona's face and asked her, "You're worried about Mindy are you?" "Yeah because she found out the truth about everything including the death of my aunt and uncle her parents. Also she feels bad about not keeping in contact since she missed our wedding. I also realized that I never got to tell her that you and I are trying to have a baby. Which reminds me Donatello hasn't given us the results yet" Mona suddenly remembered. "That's true I almost forgot about the results. Let's find out tomorrow morning. It's late and everyone went to bed already" Raphael pointed out. Mona knew Raphael was right and along with her husband she turned in for the night. The next morning after breakfast Raphael reminded Donatello about the results. "Come into my lab" Donatello requested as Raphael and Mona went into the lab. The couple sat down and were ready to hear whatever results came up.

"Well here are the results but before I tell you the results are you prepared to hear them?" Raphael and Mona nodded their heads yes and were ready for whatever Donatello had to say, "according to these results there is a possibly of you guys being able to have children but at the same time I'm not sure if the child will come out looking like a human, turtle or even a lizard since Mona was born human." Raphael and Mona were shocked to hear the results but at least they could that their is a possibly that they could become parents. "Thanks Donatello for telling us. Now if you please excuse me I need to go for a walk" Mona said as she got up and starting heading out of the lair. "Do you think Mona will be ok?" Donatello questioned. "I hope so but just in case I'm going to follow her and make sure she is ok" said Raphael as he followed Mona out of the lair and to the surface without her noticing. Mona kept walking until she reached a spot on top of a hill at a local park. There was nobody around to see her. Mona sat down and began thinking if the odds would be in her and Raphael's favor for having a child or would she be able to carry the child to full term. As Mona sat down thinking she heard a noise and saw a familiar weapon to a ninja turtle that was ducking behind some bushes. "Raphael you can come out. I know you're there. I saw your sais just as you were going to hide" Mona pointed out to her husband. "Dang it Mona you weren't supposed to spot me" said Raphael as he came out from where he was hiding. "Don't be mad for following you but I was worried and I wanted to make sure that you're ok."

Mona was touched at what Raphael said and told him, "You're a sweetheart Raphael which is why I married you and a couple more other reasons. After Donatello told us the results I came up here to think and how I'm scared that us becoming parents may never happened or what if I'm not able to carry a child to full term because god forbid our future son or daughter….." Mona began to cry and Raphael hated to see Mona cry. He put his arms around her and said, "Hey I'm scared too and don't even think about that. One of the worst things in the world is a child not making into the world before he or she is born." What Raphael said made him cry a bit. "We'll get through this together and no matter what happens we'll always have each other and the rest of our family" Mona stated as Raphael stopped crying. "What do you know I managed to make you feel better." "Yeah you did come here" said Raphael as he pulled Mona in closer and began hugging and kissing her. When they were done making out Raphael asked her, "So what are the other reasons why you're glad that you married me?" Mona whispered something in Raphael's ear causing him to chuckle in a flirtatious way and said, "Well what do you say I take you somewhere and show you again and again how good I am. What do you say?" "Well when you put it that way let's go!" winked Mona as Raphael picked up his wife and carried her somewhere romantic and where they could be alone for a while. Raphael carried Mona to this special place in the sewers where every now and then that Raphael set up so he and his wife could be alone. As soon as the couple got to their secret special place Raphael opened the door and placed Mona down on the bed that he found and fixed up.

After placing Mona on the bed she asked, "So how long are you going to give it to me?" "As long as you want" answered Raphael as he began to unzip her dress while Mona took off Raphael's padding and mask. When they were both done undressing each other they began to make love to each other. While they were having sex Raphael requested for Mona to do that thing with her tail just like on their honeymoon which Mona had no problem with. "Oh baby that feels good" said Raphael as Mona continued touching Raphael's male turtle parts. When Mona was done pleasing Raphael it was his turn to do the same. "Touch me everywhere" Mona whispered in Raphael's ear and Raphael began to do that including touching Mona in her G spot which he did. When Raphael began touching her G Spot Mona would Moan while saying his name. The happy couple continued to make love for a while and when they were done they were both sexually satisfied. "Once again still amazing in bed. Do you think I'll get pregnant after our sexual adventure?" Mona asked Raphael and he answered, "Maybe but if not I'll gladly do it again and again with you." Mona loved Raphael's answer and began to deeply kiss her husband and did what they were doing all over again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Mona is missing

As the days went by Raphael and Mona they made as much time as possible to be alone together because they wanted to keep on trying to have a baby. As for Mona's cousin Mindy she was still having a difficult time processing the idea of the changes in her cousin Mona. One day while she was watching the news she started mumbling to herself, "This isn't right. Mona is a mutant lizard and she is married to a giant talking mutant turtle who knows ninjutsu. On top of that she is living in the sewer which is gross!" While Mindy continued to mumble to herself she got an idea and started to put it together. Later on nothing much was going on with the turtles, Mona and Splinter. They were tidying up the lair when all of a sudden Mona's turtle phone was ringing. Mona didn't know who was calling her until she saw Mindy's name and number appear on the little screen. Mona picked up her phone and began talking to her cousin, "Hi Mindy it's good to hear from you. How are you? Oh wow really? Well sure that sounds great. Ok see you soon bye."

When Mona hung up her phone she said to the turtles and Splinter, "Guys I just finished talking to my cousin Mindy and she has invited me to spend the night with her just like when we used to have slumber parties as kids." "That sounds like fun" said Raphael. "I know right?! I wasn't sure when I was going to hear from Mindy again since the night we rescued her from those thugs. She took it kind of hard when I told her what happened including the death of her parents. I'm so happy to be spending time with her. I'm going to pack a bag" Mona said as she went into her room and packed things she would need. After Mona was done packing Raphael escorted Mona out of the lair to the surface all the way to Mindy's apartment. "Thanks Raphael see you tomorrow" Mona told her husband. "You're welcome and call me when you're on your way home or if you need me to come pick you up. I'll miss you" Raphael said as they kissed each other goodbye before Raphael went home.

"Mona I'm so happy to see you!" Mindy said as she greeted her cousin when Mona came inside. "I'm happy to see you too. I'm surprised you wanted to have one of our slumber parties. We haven't done one of those since we were children" Mona stated. "That's true but I want to make up for lost times so what better way to do that than to enjoy one of our favorite things from our childhood" Mindy pointed out. Mona decided to go with it because she remembered how much fun she and Mindy had as children. Mona placed her bag in the living room and the slumber party began. They were dancing and singing along to their favorite songs from their childhood. As the slumber party continued Mona and Mindy started to get hungry. "I know the perfect thing for us to eat for our slumber party" Mindy said as the doorbell rang and a guy with a pizza was on the other side of the door. Mindy paid the pizza guy and thanked him before closing the door. "Remember how much we loved crazy extra cheesy pizza as children?" "You better believe I do!" exclaimed Mona as she grabbed a slice and started eating.

"So Mona tell me how are things with you? Are you happy?" Mindy suddenly asked. "Things are great. I have a wonderful life and I'm married to the most wonderful guy in the world who loves me for me and is ok with the fact that I'm happy being myself. So yes Mindy I'm happy. Life did have its ups and downs for me in the past couple of years but I've learned to cope with it and also there is something else I want to tell you…" Mona began to say but before she could finish what she was saying Mindy interrupted and said, "Have you ever thought about what it would it be like to turn back into a human? How can you be happy being a lizard woman?" Mona was surprised by what Mindy said out of nowhere. "Wow Mindy I didn't think that you would say that. Are you upset with the way I am? I've come to terms with my mutation and Raphael loves and accepts me for who I am. Staying this way is one of the best decisions I've ever made and of course marrying Raphael and becoming part of his family. If you're unhappy with the way I live my life than this slumber party is over. I'll call Raphael to come pick me up. I don't want to walk around New York City at night alone" Mona angrily said as she went to pack up her stuff.

"Wait Mona please I'm sorry. It's just I'm having a hard time dealing with what you told me when you and the turtles rescued me from those thugs who would have done god knows what to me. You turning into a mutant lizard, your former friends betraying you and my parents who were the same people who took you in after your own parents passed away died as well. Also finding out that you're married and I didn't know anything about it until our reunion. Please stay" Mindy said as she was sorry for her outburst.

Mona saw how sorry Mindy was by the look on her face. "Alright I'll stay I know that you're upset and truth be told I'm rather enjoying our slumber party. Also Mindy I have turned back into a human twice" Mona pointed out. Mindy wanted to know what was Mona talking about. That was when Mona told Mindy about the cure Donatello created for her and if she ever changed her mind it was there for her to take. "Oh wow well at least you have that option if you ever change your mind. Thanks for staying. Why don't you freshen up I'll make some hot chocolate just like I used to when we were growing up" Mindy said and Mona replied extra marshmallows in my hot chocolate please."

While Mona was in the bathroom freshening up Mindy was making the hot chocolate. As soon as Mona came out of the bathroom Mindy handed Mona her mug of hot chocolate and the two cousins began drinking it. "Just like old times right?" Mindy asked. "Yes it is" answered Mona but at the same time Mona felt like the hot chocolate tasted a bit different from how she remembered it. However Mona didn't want to hurt her cousin's feelings. After talking for a while Mona started to feel really sleepy. "I'm getting really sleepy" Mona said and before she could say anything else Mona fell fast asleep.

The next day Raphael waited for his wife's phone call either to tell him that Mona was on her way home or to request for Raphael to come pick her up. "Guys I'm getting worried. Mona hasn't called me to let me what is going on" Raphael said to the others. "You're right and that's not really like her unless something was going on. I think we should pay a visit to Mindy's place and see what is going on" Leonardo suggested as he lead everyone out of the lair and they all headed to Mindy's place only to find the apartment emptied and two mugs of cold hot chocolate sitting on an end table. "Something isn't right. Mona loves hot chocolate and would rarely not finish her favorite hot beverage" Raphael pointed out. Donatello took a look at the mugs of hot chocolate and one of them smelled funny. "Guys come here and smell this hot chocolate" said Donatello. When the other turtles smelled the beverage they all recognize the smell of an herb that helps people relax and fall asleep easily. "Do you think Mindy has anything to do with this?" Leonardo questioned. "I think so but the question is why would Mindy do this? She is Mona's cousin" said Raphael. Everyone began to wonder the same thing when all of a sudden Raphael found a pamphlet from a laboratory that the turtles were very much familiar with.

When Raphael showed them the pamphlet the turtles were shocked and all agreed that they had to hurry. They called Michelangelo and filled him in on what happened and he agreed to meet up with the others at the location where they believed Mona was being held at and wondered what Mindy was planning.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Mindy's betrayal and a surprise past foe

When all four of the turtles got together Michelangelo was filled in by the other turtles on what happened. "I can't believe Mona was taken by her own cousin" said Michelangelo. "What do you think Mindy's motivates are?" "Only one way to find out" said Raphael as he was driving faster than the speed of light. The other turtles wanted Raphael to slow down but when it came to rescuing Mona Raphael didn't care how fast he was going. Meanwhile in another location Mindy was talking to somebody about Mona's mutation. "So do you think you'll be able to reverse the mutation?" Mindy asked. "Think? I know I will. I have the scientific knowledge and technology to do it. I will turn your cousin back to a human in no time as long as things go in our favor" said the person that Mindy was talking to. A few minutes later Mona started to slowly wake up and realized she wasn't at her cousin Mindy's apartment anymore. Not only that but she was strapped down to a table. "Where am I? and where's Mindy?" Mona thought to herself as she was struggling to move. "Oh good you're awake. We can begin" said Mindy as she came into the room Mona was in. "Begin what? What's going on? How did I get here?" questioned Mona as she was freaking out. "Well Mona it's like this after our first encounter I had a hard time processing that you're a mutant and the fact that you're ok with staying the way you are forever even though you can change back anytime but you chose not to all because you're happy with the way you are which I'm still having a hard time understanding why?! Then I recall the name of the guy who kidnapped and forced you to work for him until your escape and mutation" Mindy told Mona.

"How are you unable to process the fact that you're unhappy with my choice? It's my decision. I'm happy with the way I am. Also you haven't told me how I got here in the first place and I demand you tell me NOW!" screamed Mona. "Calm down I'll tell you how you got here. I put something in your hot chocolate to make you fall asleep. After you knocked out I carried you to my car and I drove us here to this abandon lab that was once owned and run by these two scientist Baxter and Barney Stockman" answered Mona and before Mindy could continue talking Mona screamed at Mindy, "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND!? I CAN'T BELIEVE NOT ONLY YOU DRUGGED ME BUT YOU KIDNAPPED AND BETRAYED ME! ALSO YOU TEAM UP WITH BARNEY AND BAXTER STOCKMAN!?" "I didn't say I team up with Barney and Baxter Stockman. My guy and I are using this lab because he's a bit of a scientist as well and he is willing to help you and this equipment will be very useful. Plus he knows you quite well because well it's better if I know you. Come on out" Mindy called out to the guy she is seeing. As soon as the guy stepped inside Mona gasped in horror at the man who walked in and it was none other than Captain Filch the pirate who kidnapped her all of those years ago. "YOU! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE IN PRISON! HOW DID YOU GET OUT?!" Screamed Mona once again. "A bit of faking that I was reformed and parole. After I got out of prison I was planning to going back to my old life then one day I met Mindy and I have to say she is a lovely woman" said Filch who kissed Mindy's hand making her giggle like a silly school girl. "She told me about your encounter and I was surprised to find out that you two are cousins. That's when I offered to help Mindy in her quest to change you back."

After Captain Filch told Mona his story she was shocked that not only her cousin betrayed her but she was dating the man who kidnapped her first. "Mindy I don't know what you see in him and what did you to me and what you and the pirate wannabe are going to do is dead wrong! You're better than this and you know it. Look deep in your heart. You know this is wrong. Stop this now!" Mona begged her cousin. "I'm sorry but I want my cousin back. Once you're human again you'll thank me and maybe move in with me instead of living in the sewers with turtles and a talking rat. I just don't know how you can be married to a mutated reptile" stated Mindy. "He's more of a man than your so called boyfriend who couldn't pass himself off as a pirate even with the dumb eye patch" said Mona. Filch became angry at Mona's remark about him being a pirate and insulting his eye patch. "How dare you talk about me like that. I will get even with you and get my revenge on those turtles especially the one wearing the red mask since he and you were the ones who defeated me and ruined my plans in the first place a long time ago" Filch declared. "If you mess with my husband and the rest of my family I will come after you I swear!" promised Mona as she glared angrily at Captain Filch and Mindy. When saw the look of anger and hatred Mindy was starting to feel guilty. "We'll see about that. Once this is over I will take over the world" said Filch. "Mindy if you please let's begin." Mona began screaming and trying to wiggle out as Filch and Mindy began sticking wires to her head.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Turtles to the rescue

As Filch and Mindy prepared to reverse Mona's mutation Mona asked Mindy, "Do you think if your parents my legal guardians would approve of what you're doing to me if they were still alive?" Mindy only looked at Mona and didn't answer and just continued the preparation. "Excellent the test subject is ready" said Captain Filch. "Once the experiment is over things will finally fall into place." "I'm not a guinea pig for you to experiment on!" Mona stated as she glared at Filch who ignored and said to Mindy, "Get the scanner ready that way we'll know if Mona here is able to handle it." Mindy wondered what Filch meant by that and turned on the scanner while he stepped out of the room for a moment. Mindy turned on the scanner to get a reading of Mona's mutant DNA. While Mindy was scanning Mona she noticed a small dot causing the scanner to beep. Mindy took a good look and saw something small and wiggly inside of Mona. "OMG!" Mindy said to herself as she thought what was going on inside of Mona's body. When Filch came back he wanted to begin. Mindy wanted to say something about what the scanner detected but before Mindy could say anything the turtles burst through the doors. "Barney and Baxter Stockman where are the fuck are you and where is my wife?!" Screamed Raphael as he and other turtles ran into the room where Mona was still scrapped down. "Raphael!" cried Mona at the sight of her husband made her happy that he and the others found her. "Why did you guys find me and this place?!" "Easy there was a pamphlet lying on the floor of your cousin's apartment" answered Leonardo. "It's those turtles!" exclaimed Captain Filch who the turtles were surprised to see out I'm using their lab to finally finish what I started all those years ago that you blasted turtles and Mona Lisa stopped me from doing which is to take over the world with a mutant army while finding the rarest and most valuable treasures. Nothing will get in my way of my experiment of draining the mutagen that turned Mona into a lizard even if it well you know..." Captain Filch stated which made everyone gasped in horror including Mindy who then said, "Wait a minute. You told me that you were going to cure her and promised me that you wouldn't hurt her in anyway." "Did I say that? Must of slipped my mind my dear. What does it matter to you? I remember you telling me that you didn't like your cousin being a mutant and you would do anything for me since you're quite fond of me. You even put that sleeping herb I gave you in her hot chocolate" stated Filch with an evil smile.

Mindy couldn't believe what her own boyfriend just said. "We're stopping you and saving Mona!" The turtles shouted and Raphael was the first to charge head on. "Not if I have anything to say about it" Filch said as he pressed a button turning the machine on that had the wires connected to Mona's head. Mona began to scream in pain because the machine was hurting her. Mindy began to realize all of it was wrong. Not to mention Filch lying to her about curing Mona just so he can what he wants. "What have I done? Mona could die and it will be all my fault. I have to make things right" Mindy said as she ran towards Mona and ripped off the wires attached to her head stopping the machine completely. The turtles were shocked at Mindy's actions and so was Filch who asked, "Mindy what are you doing? Why did you do that?" "Because this is wrong! Mona is the only family I have left and I don't want her to die because you want to build your mutant army and do whatever you want. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to Mona who's life is just fine including her decision to stay a mutant and to be married to another mutant who I can see loves and cares for her deeply" Mindy stated. Filch was becoming very angry at Mindy and before he could do anything about it Michelangelo hit him with his nun chucks while Leonardo and Donatello kicked him. As for Raphael he ran towards Mona and broke off the scraps that was holding Mona down. "Oh Mona are you ok? Are you seriously hurt?" Raphael asked Mona along with many other questions about what happened to her. "Physically I'm a bit sore and emotionally I'm unhappy that my own cousin who has been like a sister to me did this. My question is why do all of this and have a change of heart at the last minute?" Mona said as she turned around and looked at Mindy who broke down crying and said, "Mona I'm so sorry. I know what I did was wrong. I wasn't thinking straight. All I wanted was for you to be yourself and for us to be close again just like when we were kids. When Filch said that he didn't care that if this experiment killed you I had to stop him from causing you anymore harm since the scanner..." Before Mindy could say anything else Mona slapped Mindy across the face sending her down to the floor. "I am who I am whenever you like it or not" Mona said to Mindy angrily. Mindy placed her hand on her face where Mona hit her because it really hurt. Mona joined the fight and managed to destroy the machine that Filch and Mindy were going to use on her. "NO! You destroyed the machine I was going to use to make my army. I will destroy you all!" Filch screamed as he took out a remote control that had a self destruct button. "One push of this button will blow this place up with all of you in here!"

Filch pushed the button and the laboratory began to crumble. "We have to get out of here now!" shouted Raphael. Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo grabbed Filch before he tried escaping. As for Mindy she just sat there on the floor and didn't want to move. Mona had to grab Mindy and drag her outside before the place came down on their heads. While the others were tying Filch up. Mona said to Mindy, "You deserved the slap to the face and even though you stopped the machine from causing me any serious damage what you did to me was unforgivable and you need to get help for what happened." "I know and I'm truly and deeply sorry for my actions. Before Filch said what he was going to do when you said if my parents were still alive would hate what I was doing it made me realize how right you are. Mom and dad would be crushed that I would do this to a member of our family. That's when I wanted to stop everything and let you continue being happy with your life as a mutant who found love and happiness with another mutant" stated Mindy. The police came right away and arrested both Mindy and Filch. In the police car Mindy said to Filch, "It's over between us!" As the police took Filch and Mindy away Raphael held on to Mona with all of his might. "I thought I was going to lose you. Thank god you're ok" Raphael. "Thank you Raphael and all of you for rescuing me. I hope Mindy gets help because she needs it. Let's go home" said Mona as she and the turtles got into the turtle van and drove home. On the way home Mona wondered what was Mindy talking about when she detected something in the scanner. She put that thought aside and just wanted to be with her family who love and care about her.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Mona finds out what Mindy meant

When Mona and Raphael arrived home at the lair Splinter greeted them and said, "Welcome home and Mona thank goodness you're ok. The turtles called and told me what happened." "Thanks Splinter" said Mona when she was about to sit down. "Mona I think you should let Donatello examine you to see if you're alright" suggested Raphael. "I already told you I'm fine Raphael" Mona said to her husband. Raphael was still concerned about Mona's health and well being. "Ok but if you change your mind let me and Donatello know" Raphael said to Mona. Before Mona went to bed for the night she looked at her husband sleeping and hoped that they could both sleep at ease and be able to get past from the whole ordeal. After Mona went to bed for the night she started to dream about her family including her cousin Mindy as children. While they were playing it suddenly got dark and Mona was all alone. Mona was wondering where was her family when all of a sudden she heard the familiar evil laugh of Captain Filch saying, "I'm coming to get you that way I can finally build my mutant army!" Mona began running away but no matter where she ran Captain Filch was close by. "Get away from me!" shouted Mona who suddenly woke up and gasped as she realized that she was safe at home with her husband Raphael sleeping right next to her. It was 2:00AM on her clock which was on her night stand. Mona couldn't go back to sleep so she got up and went to get some water. "Just calm down Mona you're at home and that psycho path along with my insane cousin are in jail" Mona kept telling herself as she poured herself some water. However Mona wasn't paying attention and the glass was overflowing and water spilled on the floor. Mona grumbled and cleaned up the mess before taking her water back with her to bed. "Mona is everything ok?" Raphael asked in a sleepy voice. "I'm fine sweetheart I just wanted some water" answered Mona as she drank her water. "Let's just go back to sleep my wonderful husband." Raphael liked the sound of that as Mona laid down. She put Raphael's arm around her because she felt a scent of security when Raphael has his arm around her.

Mona managed to go back to sleep but in the back of Mona's mind the nightmare she had bothered her. The next morning Raphael noticed the sad look on Mona's face and wondered if something was bothering her. "Mona you feeling ok?" Raphael asked. "I'm fine sweetie don't worry about it" Mona quickly answered as she got up and went to do some training with Master Splinter. Raphael knew his wife better than anyone else and felt that there was something bothering Mona. But Raphael also knew when to let Mona come to him when she was ready to talk about what was on her mind. For the whole entire day Raphael couldn't help but worry about Mona because she kept to herself and not even Master Splinter knew what was up with Mona. Later on Mona was really tired so she went to bed early. "That's not like Mona to go to bed before dinner and enjoying some TV time. If only Mona would tell me what is wrong" Raphael said to the other turtles and Master Splinter. "I've also noticed the deep sadness in Mona's face and she didn't want to tell me what was on her mind while training" Splinter stated as he and the other turtles agreed with Raphael. Later on Raphael went to bed and wrapped his arm around Mona to comfort her. Once again Mona was having the same nightmare from last night and woke up startled and this time Raphael was startled as well since his arm was around his wife. "Mona are you alright? Why are you shaking?" Questioned Raphael. "No reason. I'm just cold that's all. Let's just go back to sleep. Good night" said Mona as she kissed her husband good night and went under the covers.

"Mona I feel like something is bothering you. Is there anything you want to tell me?" Raphael asked but Mona didn't answered him as she just went back to sleep. "I wish Mona would just tell me what is wrong" Raphael thought to himself as he went to sleep. Unknowing to Raphael Mona was only pretending to sleep because she wanted to avoid talking about her nightmare that way Raphael wouldn't worry about her and she thought the nightmare would go away on it's own. However Mona couldn't be anymore wrong because around 4:00AM Mona kept shouting in her sleep, "NO GET AWAY FROM ME!" Raphael sprung out of bed even more startle than earlier that night when Mona woke up before. Mona also woke up breathing heavily. Raphael looked at Mona with a deep worried look on his face. Mona started crying and hugged Raphael with dear life. "It's ok Mona I'm here" Raphael said to Mona as he hugged Mona. "Please Mona tell me what is wrong. This is the second time tonight you woke up like this. I'm worried about you." Mona knew Raphael was right and decided to come clean with her husband and told him everything in her nightmare including how Flich kept coming after her no matter how far and fast she ran. After telling Raphael everything he just kept on holding on to Mona and said, "I'm glad you told me but you had me worried. I can't have the love of my life in so much emotional pain. But I understand how you feel. I thought that I was going to lose you. What Filch and Mindy did was dead wrong. I don't even want to think about if the guys and I didn't get to you on time." "Well it's a good thing that you and the rest of my amazing and brave family saved me" stated Mona. "There is one thing that Mindy said to me that has been on my mind. She said that there was something in her scanner that she detected which is one of the reasons why she betrayed Filch and tried to stop him from causing major damage to me. She said there is something inside of me. I wonder what she meant by that." Raphael began to wonder the same thing and said, "What if we have Donatello take a look at you in the morning. Maybe he can find out what's going on inside of you." "Fine by me and Raphael thanks for comforting me in my time of need" said Mona. "Anytime but let's go back to sleep and hopefully you can sleep through the rest of the night. I can tell when you're exhausted" Raphael pointed out to Mona. Looking at the time Mona realized it wasn't time to get up yet. Mona snuggled up to Raphael as he wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "I'll protect you from your nightmares always don't you forget it."

Hearing those comforting words put Mona at ease and fell asleep with a smile on her face. Raphael and Mona slept until after 10AM. When the couple woke up and joined their family for a late breakfast. Mona told the others about her nightmare and was sorry for worrying everyone. "It is alright it's understandable how scare your nightmare left you. But never forget that we're here for you and you can always come to us if something is troubling you" said Splinter. "Thanks and there is something else on my mind that I want to talk to Donatello about" Mona pointed out. Donatello, Raphael and Mona went to Donatello's lab to talk about what Mindy told her. Donatello turned on his scanner and he detected something inside of Mona. "OMG!" said Donatello. "Mona and Raphael look at my screen. Both Raphael and Mona gasped at what they saw. "Do you think I could be?" asked Mona. "Only one way to find out. Get a hold of April and have her bring a test" answered Donatello. Mona called April and told her what is going on and to bring what was needed. A short while later April walked into the lair. "I got here as soon as I could. Here Mona" said April as she gave the bag to Mona. "Thanks April" replied Mona as she took the bag from April and went to the bathroom. A few minutes later Mona came out of the bathroom and showed everyone the pregnancy test. "It's positive" Mona said with a smile. "I'm pregnant." Raphael got up, pick up Mona and spinned her around. "I'm going to be a father!" shouted Raphael. Everyone was happy to hear that Raphael and Mona were going to have a baby. "Donatello because of what happened with Mona could you make sure everything goes well with Mona's pregnancy?" requested Raphael. "Anything for you guys. After all we're family" answered Donatello. Raphael and Mona thanked Donatello and began planning to be ready for the birth of Mona and Raphael's child.

Author's Note: Hi everyone it's been a while. Here is the 11th chapter of my current story. I would have updated sooner but this chapter accidentally got deleted when I tried uploading it. I was so mad and I started all over again. This is why I'm going to stick with the current document thing I use. I'll be updating soon. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Morning sickness and food cravings

Everyone in the lair was thrilled for Raphael and Mona now that Mona was pregnant. Leonardo called Michelangelo and Kala to tell them the good news. Michelangelo and Kala rushed right over. "Is it true? Are you really pregnant?" Kala quickly asked along with other questions. "Calm down Kala and yes it's true I'm pregnant. Raphael and I are going to become parents. You and Michelangelo are going to be our child's aunt and uncle" said Mona. The whole family gave Mona a big hug and offered their help and support during Mona's pregnancy and when it's time for the newest family member to arrive. "You guys are the best and I love you all. Now I'm wondering how long have I been pregnant?" Question Mona.

"I can answer that" said Donatello. "According to my charts and results of when I scanned you it seems that you have been pregnant for four weeks." Everyone in the lair including Raphael and Mona were shocked to hear. "Let's see you most likely conceived your future son or daughter in March and its April so maybe your baby will be born on Christmas."

Raphael and Mona liked the idea of their child most likely being born around Christmas time. From that moment on the whole family including the soon to be parents began preparing for the arrival of the baby. A few shorts weeks after Mona found out she was pregnant she began to have morning sickness. She would feel fine one minute and next thing Mona would start feeling nauseous and run to the bathroom to vomit. Whenever Mona was going through morning sickness Raphael was right by Mona's side to clean her up and make her feel better. He would give Mona foods and beverages that wouldn't make her nauseous all over again.

At three months Mona was showing a little baby bump. It was early summer and to make sure Mona and everyone else in the lair was cool and comfortable during any heat waves Raphael helped Donatello fix up any air conditioners they would find in the junk yard. "Well after ten old air conditioners that didn't work out because they were either broken beyond repair or just blew up we finally found an air conditioner that can not only be fixed up but it fits perfectly in the lair. Thanks for your help" Donatello said to Raphael and he replied, "You're welcome. There is a heat wave coming and I can't have Mona and the rest of us becoming overheated. I wanted to help you out since you're doing so much to help take care of Mona."

"We're family Raphael I got your shell and also I'm just as worried about the baby as you are since that awful experience" Donatello pointed out as he and Raphael recalled what happened in the spring. "Did Mona stop having that nightmare?" "So far yes but at the same time I still keep her close to me at night because she loves it when I have my arms wrapped around her. Also thanks to a arts and crafts video I watched online I made her a dream catcher and I hung it over our bed" answered Raphael.

After tinkering and replacing parts the air conditioner was fully fixed up and all that was left was to test it out. Donatello installed the air conditioner and turned it on to see if it would work. "Yay you guys got it to work and it only took you god knows how many times since I lost track" said Mona as she walked into the living room and felt how cool it was and recalling how many times she saw Donatello and Raphael come back and forth from the junk yard for the past few days.

"Mona I thought you were feeling nauseous again. Are you sure you should be up?" Raphael asked as he went to be by Mona's side to check up on her. "I'm fine Raphael. Leonardo and Master Splinter took care of me while you and Donatello made another run to the junk yard. They gave me some tea that really settles my stomach" said Mona assuring her husband that was just fine. Raphael thanked Leonardo and Master Splinter for looking after Mona while he and Donatello were out. All of a sudden Mona's stomach starting growling really loudly. "Ok this is a sure sign that I'm hungry" Mona laughed. "Let's eat!" "What do you feel like eating?" asked Raphael. "I feel like having pickles dipped in cheese and maybe chocolate wrapped in turkey bacon" said Mona as she went into the kitchen.

The others were a bit grossed out at Mona's request but it wasn't the first time she had a weird craving and ate a strange combination of food. The other day Raphael saw Mona eating a peanut butter and sardine sandwich. "Um Mona wouldn't you like something else like a plate of sunny sided up eggs? I remember how much you like it with some toast on the side" suggested Raphael. "Gross no sunny side up eggs. The other day I made them and I felt like they were staring at me like a pair of eye balls!" Mona told Raphael along with a bunch of other foods that totally grossed her out. "Please tell me pizza isn't one of the foods that you're put off of?" questioned Raphael as he felt nervous hearing Mona's answer. After Raphael said that Mona laughed and told him that she isn't grossed out by pizza.

After Mona was done with her unusual snack she drank almost a whole jug of milk. Then she let out a really loud belch. "Excuse me" exclaimed Mona as she couldn't believe how loud she could burp. Raphael helped Mona clean up the kitchen and they relaxed together in the living room for a while before Raphael and the other turtles went out on patrol. Raphael suggested that Mona shouldn't go on patrol until after the baby was born and to take it easy with training. Splinter agreed with him because he wanted no harm to come to Mona and the baby. "You know no bad guys can hit me since I've gotten really good at being a ninja. But I promise to take it easy" Mona assured Raphael which made him happy to hear before leaving the lair.

Later on that night when the turtles came back from patrol they were tired so they went straight to bed. When Raphael got into his room he saw that Mona wasn't in bed. He found her in the kitchen eating apple slices dipped on guacamole. "I can't wait until these weird food cravings are gone. Some of these are just plain weird. Then again my brothers and I have eaten pizza with so many weird things that aren't really pizza toppings" Raphael thought to himself as he left Mona to finish her snack and went to bed.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Raphael and Mona get their own place

As Mona's pregnancy continue Raphael stood by Mona's side including when Donatello gave her check ups to see how the baby was coming along. One day was when Donatello was checking to see how the baby was doing on his monitor he asked, "Do you both want to know the gender of your baby? It's clear enough for me to check." Raphael and Mona thought about it and they answered, "No thanks we want to be surprised." Donatello respected their wish and put the answer if the baby is a boy or a girl in Mona's pregnancy file. "A few weeks later when Mona hit the six month mark of her pregnancy she and Raphael were talking about something very important and decided it was time to let their family know. "Everybody there is something Raphael and I want to discuss with you could you all please come into the living room?" Mona requested. Master Splinter, Leonardo and Donatello came into the living room as requested by Mona. "Mona what is on your mind?" asked Master Splinter.

The couple took a deep breath and Raphael said, "Mona and I have been thinking and since we're about to become parents we have been talking about moving out of the lair." "It's not like we don't like living here and trust me we do but with the baby coming soon we thought it was time to move out" stated Mona. Leonardo and Donatello were a bit surprised to hear that Raphael and Mona wanted to move out. As for Master Splinter not so much. "I always knew someday you two would want to move out to raise your child in a place of your own but know this you can always come by if you ever need anything because we'll always be family" Splinter told them both. Mona was touched by Master Splinter's words and gave him a big hug. "Do you guys know where you guys want to live?" asked Leonardo. "As a matter of fact we do. Mona and I were taking a walk around the sewers and there is this place that looks like the lair not far from here. Would you all to see?" Mona asked. They all agreed to see the place where Mona and Raphael were planning on living in and they followed them. When they got there everyone couldn't believe how nice it looked. "Kind of looks nicer you sure you guys don't want to just switch? Leonardo asked. "Nice try but no thank you" smiled Mona.

"This place looks great and if you guys want we can help you fix it up. After all the baby will be coming soon" offered Donatello. "That would be thanks if you're all on board for helping to fix up the place" said Raphael. "We would be glad to help you and we'll ask Michelangelo, Kala, Dask, Zak and April if they can help out as well" said Master Splinter. Leonardo called up all of their friends to tell them what was going on and asked if they could help with fixing up Raphael and Mona's new place before the birth of their child. They were all on board for helping out and within time the place Raphael and Mona found was looking very homey. April gave the soon to be parents some of her old furniture. "Are you sure about this? Don't you need a couch at your place?" asked Mona. "No worries I bought a new couch recently and if I didn't give you guys this couch I would have properly donated it or something. I insist take it" said April. Mona thanked April for the couch. Within a month the place was ready. There was even a nursery for the baby and since Raphael and Mona didn't want to know the gender of the baby until the birth the nursery was painted with neutral colors.

"I can't believe you're seven months pregnant. Soon you're new son or daughter will be born" April said one day as she, Mona, Kala and Irma were having girls night at April's apartment. "I know right? I can't wait. Raphael has been helping me out more than ever. He doesn't want me to be on my feet too much and he even brought me a baby name book he found in a big box of books that Donatello found at the junkyard. It's a good thing too. Raphael and I have been debating on what to name our child depending if this little one is a boy or girl" Mona said as she showed her friends the baby name book to her friends. After looking through the book Mona's friends suggested a bunch of baby names for her and Raphael to go over and decide on which names they would like the best. "Thanks guys you're the best" Mona said to them before returning home to get some rest. After Mona left April said to the others, "Did you guys get the things I asked for?" "You better believe we did. Mona will be so surprised when we throw her a surprise baby shower. The question is how do we get her out of her place long enough for us to get ready?" Irma asked. "Leave that up to me and Michelangelo. We got that part covered" answered Kala. "Wonderful so on Saturday that's when we'll throw her the surprised baby shower" April stated as she and the other girls went over any other last minute details.

Author's Note: Happy New Year! I can't believe it's 2019. My New Year's resolution is try to make more time to write fan fiction. Now I bet you're wondering what is the gender of Raphael and Mona's baby? Sorry can't tell you. Mostly because I haven't really decided on that and I like to keep it a surprise. If you all have suggestions for names that would be a big help to me. Please stay tune for my next update. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 A surprise baby shower

The day of the baby shower arrived and everyone was excited about it. Mona had no clue about it and that was how everyone wanted to keep it since it was a surprise. While Mona was in the kitchen making herself a snack her phone starts ringing and Mona answers, "Hello? Oh hey Kala what's up? Oh sure I'll hang out with you and Michelangelo for a bit. I'll be right over. Ok see you soon." Mona rung up her phone, grabbed her purse and said to Raphael, "Sweetie I'm going to see Michelangelo and Kala for a while." "Ok have fun and be safe" said Raphael as he kissed his wife before she went to the surface. After Mona left Raphael went back to completing his present to give to Mona at the baby shower that he had been hard at work on for a while. Besides Mona Raphael kept it a secret from everyone because he didn't want anyone to know what it was.

"What are you working on Raphael?" Donatello asked as he was the first to arrive to help decorated Raphael and Mona's place for the baby shower. "It's a surprise gift for Mona and I kind of don't want anyone to see it since I don't know if it's any good" answered Raphael. "Come on Raphael I'm sure what you have for Mona she'll love it. Please let me see it" pleaded Donatello. Raphael decided to show Donatello but made him promise to not say anything about it to anyone. "You actually made this? It's great Mona is going to love it!" exclaimed Donatello. "You really think so?" asked Raphael. "Of course because this gift is coming from your heart" Donatello stated. Raphael thanked Donatello for what he said and felt a bit more confident about his gift to Mona for the baby shower.

A few minutes later the rest of the family and their friends showed up to help get ready for the baby shower. While everyone else was getting the place ready for the baby shower Michelangelo and Kala kept Mona as busy as possible with any random activity they could think of that way Mona wouldn't get suspicious. "You guys want me to do what now?" Mona questioned as Michelangelo said, "Kala and I are debating which pizza tastes better from these different pizza shops and we need your help in deciding which pizza is the best." "Ok?!" said Mona as she tried pizza from a few different places. "So which one do you think is the best pizza?" asked Kala. "I'm not sure to be honest and I will say I'm full and I don't want to eat for a while" answered Mona as she couldn't eat another bite. "I think I'm gonna head home after I use the bathroom."

While Mona was using the bathroom Kala called Raphael and said, "Mona wants to come home now. Are you guys done setting up?" "Just about but try to stall a bit longer. I'll let you know when we're done" said Raphael. "Ok but Michelangelo and are out of ideas" Kala pointed out. After Kala hung up her phone Mona came out of the bathroom. "Hey Mona how about Kala and I give you a ride home?" Michelangelo offered. "Um sure if it's not too much trouble" said Mona. "No trouble at all let's go" Kala said as she got the car keys as the three of them got into Kala's flying car and took off. To stall for time Kala took a different route to get Mona back home. During the ride home Mona noticed the different route taken. "Um Kala this isn't the way back" Mona pointed out. "Oh Michelangelo and I thought about how you haven't seen our entire neighborhood so why not a scenic route?" Kala said all of a sudden. Mona began to wonder what in the world was going on with Kala and Michelangelo.

A very short while later Michelangelo got a text message from April saying that everything was ready and to bring Mona home. "Ok the tour of the neighborhood of where Kala and I live is done let's get you home" Michelangelo exclaimed out of nowhere. "Well that was a quick tour um thanks for that" said Mona as she couldn't believe how fast things were going but at least she was finally going home. As soon as Kala landed her flying car she and Michelangelo wanted to get to Mona's surprise baby shower before Mona did because the couple wanted to shout out surprise with the rest of their family and friends. "Race you inside" Michelangelo shouted out loud. "You're on sweetie" Kala shouted to Michelangelo as she ran along side with her husband. "Guys wait for me. I'm seven months pregnant and running is not ideal for me!" screamed Mona but Kala and Michelangelo didn't hear Mona.

"Those two are crazy but they're family and now I'm wondering where are they going?" Mona thought to herself as she made her way back home to the sewers. Mona couldn't believe that Kala and Michelangelo left her behind just to challenge each other to a foot race. Mona made it home ok and noticed all of the lights were off. She began to wonder what in the world was going on and why the lights were shut off. All of a sudden the lights turned on and everyone shouted, "Surprise!" Mona had the biggest shocked look on her face as she couldn't believe what her friends and family have done for her. "You guys did it all for me?" Mona asked with a big smile on her face. "You better believe we did and it was all Raphael's idea" April pointed out. Raphael walked over to Mona and Mona gave him a really hug and said, "I'm the luckiest humanoid lizard woman in the world to have such a loving husband and so many awesome people in my life to do this for me."

"Well you deserve it Mona how come let's get this baby shower started" said Raphael as she lead his wife around their home filled with decorations, food which Mona was in no rush to eat since Michelangelo and Kala were stalling her with pizza which Mona told Raphael all about and the table of presents for the baby. Eventually Mona nibbled on some of the food which she enjoyed before it was time to open presents. Since Raphael and Mona wanted to keep the gender of their baby a surprise a lot of the gifts were in neutral colors. Mona received a lot of nice baby clothes, toys and other things needed for the baby including diapers and bottles. When it was Raphael's turn to give Mona her gift from him he was still nervous about giving it to Mona because he thought it wasn't good enough. Then he remembered what Donatello told him about his gift coming from the heart and decided it was time to stop being scared.

"Here's my gift Mona. It's nothing fancy or anything. I hope you like it" Raphael said as he handed Mona the present. When Mona was done unwrapping the gift from Raphael and took it out of the box she smiled at the present and asked, "Did you make these baby booties, blanket and pillow?" "Yes I did and I know they're not perfect because I think I messed up a stitch or two but I wanted my gift to the baby to be extra special because I love you so much and our baby too" said Raphael. "My darling husband this gift is wonderful and I don't care if you missed a stitch or two. You made this all by yourself which is every thoughtful and creative of you to do. I believe our baby is going to love these things. Plus I'm loving how soft and colorful this blanket is" Mona told Raphael which made him happy to hear. The baby shower continued for a while and when it was over everyone told Mona to sit back and relax while they took care of clean up. Raphael still didn't want Mona moving around since she was heavily pregnant. When the clean-up was done and everyone went home Mona and Raphael kicked back, relaxed and thought how wonderful things will be once the baby is born.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Confronting Mindy in Prison

After the baby shower Raphael and Mona along with the other turtles and Master Splinter helped the soon to be parents build a nursery. Since the gender of the child was unknown the colors of the bedroom was neutral. Donatello and Leonardo helped put together the crib and the changing table. Splinter helped set up the toys and the diaper dispenser. Within a short period of time the nursery was ready for the baby when it was time for he or she to be born. When Mona was around eight and half pregnant she was relaxing at home looking through a family album and she came across the last picture of herself along with her cousin Mindy before she went to prison. Mindy glared at the picture and Raphael noticed Mona glaring at the picture of herself and Mindy. "Um Mona are you ok?" asked Raphael as he became concern about his wife. "I'm fine Raphael I was just relaxing while looking through these pictures when I came across this picture" answered Mona as she showed the picture to Raphael.

"It's understandable that you don't want to see Mindy's face after what happened but haven't you wondered how Mindy is doing? She's been in jail since before we found out that you're pregnant" Raphael said to Mona. "To be honest Raphael I haven't spoken to Mindy since that horrible incident. I refuse to write or visit her because I haven't been able to forgive her and I don't think I ever will. I could have died that night along with our unborn child. All because of the fact that she couldn't accept my life choices and her crazy ex boyfriend wanted to do whatever it took to make his mutant army for his own purpose" Mona pointed out. Raphael thought about for a moment about what Mona just told him and knew his wife was right. He recalled how scare he was for Mona's life and thought that he would never see his beloved wife ever again. After that Raphael said, "I understand how you feel and believe me I was scared too. However I was shocked when Mindy actually stopped Captain Filch from hurting you anymore and helped out to defeat him."

"There is something I've wanted to do for a real long time that I've been thinking a lot about and that is confronting my cousin" Mona exclaimed. "I need to tell her what she has put me through emotionally and the nightmares I had because of what happened." Raphael was shocked when Mona said what she wanted to do and said, "If you really want to do this so you can finally have closure then I got your back. If you want I'll go with you." "Thanks Raphael I would like that. Plus this little one could pop out any day now and who knows maybe our baby will be born on Christmas since it's the holiday season. If that does happen I'm going to need you to either rush me to the hospital or somewhere safe for me to deliver our bundle of joy" said Mona as she placed her hand on her stomach. Raphael placed his hand on Mona's stomach assuring her it was going to be ok. Two days before Christmas Mona and Raphael bundled themselves up and headed to the prison where Mindy was serving her time thanks to Donatello looking up where Mindy was. "Are you sure you guys don't need us to come along? What if something happens?" Leonardo asked as he was concerned for the well being of his sister in law and the baby. "We'll be fine thank you. Besides I have Raphael so I won't be alone. I wouldn't dare go alone anyway. However if anything happens I promise either Raphael or I will call you right away" Mona said to assure her family.

Donatello, Leonardo and Master Splinter felt a bit better knowing that Mona would keep her promise to call if anything would happen and the fact that Raphael was going with her. Mona and Raphael left the lair today and headed up to the lair. Raphael drove the turtle tank with Mona sitting next to him all the way to the prison where Mindy was serving her time along with her ex boyfriend Captain Filch and a couple of the other bad guys that they helped put away. Mona along with her husband Raphael wore long trench coats and hats to disguise themselves by her side went inside the prison, told the guard at the door who they were visiting and lead the couple into a room where prisoners and their visitors spoke to each other through a phone and there was a glass barrier between them. Mindy was shocked to see Raphael and Mona but was more surprised to see Mona pregnant. "Mona is it really you? I thought I would never see you again and you're here and pregnant?!" Mindy asked quite shocked to see her cousin again and about to become a mother. "Yes Mindy I'm pregnant but I didn't come here to tell you about the baby" said Mona.

Mindy began to wonder why was her cousin and husband here if it wasn't to tell her that she was pregnant. "Mindy we're here because Mona wants to confront you about what happened earlier this year" Raphael said all of a sudden causing Mindy to have a shocked but sad look on her face. "I believed one day this would happen and at first I thought it would never happened after what I did including getting wrapped up my crazy ex boyfriend's plan to hurt you when all I wanted was to have my cousin back" Mindy said to the couple sadly. "I regret what I did to you and I'm deeply sorry. Our parents if they were alive would be beyond disappointed in me for my horrible actions." "I'm not sure if horrible begins to cover what you did. After Raphael and the others rescue me I had dreadful nightmares about Captain Filch coming after me and top of that when I was strapped down and being zapped I thought I was going to die along with my child which Donatello helped me and Raphael keep a very close eye on just to make sure the baby was still alive. I just hope that my baby boy or girl comes into this world ok because I keep thinking will my child be ok?" Mona angrily shouted to Mindy with tears in her eyes. Mindy started crying not just because Mona's words hurt her but knew that her cousin was right. "You're absolutely right Mona. What I did was wrong. My reasons were selfish and cruel. After I came to this prison I started getting help from the prison therapist and she made me see a long time ago my actions were wrong including being involved with a criminal both for my reasons and romantically wasn't the best choice since he used me to get to you. I just wish I could do something to make it up to you" Mindy stated through her tears.

Raphael and Mona weren't sure what to say and before they could say anything else there was a loud explosion that came from one of the cells. Everybody wondered what or who caused the explosion when all of a sudden a familiar foe along with some of the prisoners that Raphael and Mona were familiar with such as Baxter Stockman, Rocksteady and Bebop. The rest were just a couple of prison thugs. The ringleader of the prison riot was none other than Captain Filch who started laughing as he said, "People of this prison I Captain Filch along with my crew will be taking over the prison!" "Riot!" screamed the group of prisoners along with a couple of the other prisoners who wanted to cause trouble in the prison as a way to try to escape. Mona was frozen with fear as she saw Captain Filch. "Mona snap out of it. I'm not going to let that knock off excuse of a pirate get you ever" declared Raphael. "Same here" Mindy exclaimed because she wanted to make amends for her actions. All of the cops were trying to stop the riot as fast as possible. "We have to call the others!" Mona shouted and without hesitation Raphael got a hold of Donatello, Leonardo and Master Splinter. "I couldn't get a hold of Michelangelo and Kala" said Raphael. "That's because he and Kala are visiting Kala's parents in Dimension X so phone calls between Earth and Dimension X are hard to get through" exclaimed Mona. Raphael knew Mona was right and requested for the guards to keep her safe. The other turtles and Splinter arrived quickly in the turtle blimp and sprung into action. "Raphael we're here" Splinter shouted as he got Raphael's attention. The turtles were ready to spring into action to help stop the prison riot and Captain Filch along with the other prisoners who sided along with him while the other prisoners didn't want anything to do with what was going on and cooperated with the cops and went back to their cells. "Guys let's stop this prison riot before it's gets more out of control turtle power!" said Leonardo and with that said the turtles and Splinter were ready to fight!

Author's Note: Hey everyone here is chapter 15. If you're wondering why I mention Christmas in this chapter well originally i intended to finish this story about the holidays. However I was very busy celebrating the holidays with my family. So think of this as a belated Christmas update or something. Also still debating if the baby should be a boy or a girl. What do you think? Wait for surprises and other fun things in my next update. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 The beginning of Mindy's redemption

Mindy couldn't believe that her ex-boyfriend Captain Filch blew up his cell and got a group of prisoners to help try take over the prison. "Oh dear god why is this happening?" Mindy and everyone else was thinking at the prison who weren't involved with Captain Filch. While the guards were getting things under control the best way possible Mindy lost sight of Mona and the turtles who were busy fighting some of the prisoners that joined up with Filch to cause chaos in the prison. When Captain Filch saw that the turtles were at the prison he said, "If you blasted turtles are here then that means my former assistant is here as well. Where is Mona?" "None of your fucking business!" shouted Raphael. "You stay away from my wife you scumbag!" Raphael along with the others didn't like how Captain Filch was asking for Mona because they highly believed that Filch still wanted Mona for his plan to build an evil mutant army to help take over the world. "No matter I'll find Mona myself. I'm sure she's here somewhere since her cousin is here and I'm sure that Mindy wants to make things right since I'm always hearing how awful she feels about what she did to a member of her own family. Rhino and Warthog man keep the turtles busy while I find Mona Lisa" Captain Filch ordered Rocksteady and Bebop while he ran off to find Mona which made Raphael furious.

"Raphael go after Captain Filch. We'll take care of things here" said Master Splinter. "You got it Sensei" Raphael exclaimed as he ran after Filch. As for Mona she was being kept safe in a back room when all of a sudden Captain Filch appeared with a mutated Baxter Stockman. Both villains had freeze guns and froze the guards. Mona was left all alone and she was scared. Normally Mona would take any bad guy down because of her training with Master Splinter but because Mona was almost nine months pregnant fighting wasn't something she couldn't really do. "Your mine now my dear and I see you're about to have a baby. Maybe the child will be useful" declared Captain Filch as he smiled evilly. Before Filch could get his hands on Mona Captain Filch and Baxter Stockman were dropped kicked and punched. "Who hit us? Show yourself!" Filch demanded as he was becoming very angry. "That was me. Stay away from my cousin!" Mindy shouted as Captain and Stockman were shocked that Mona's cousin who betrayed her was coming to her rescue. Mona was especially shocked and speechless at the same time. But at least somebody came to Mona's rescue.

"Don't you dare touch my cousin and her unborn child you stupid excuse of a wannabe pirate. I can't believe you and I were ever a couple!" exclaimed Mindy. "I regret helping you at all. You tricked me into kidnapping Mona and thinking that you were going to reverse her mutation. Because of you Mona hates my guts and serious harm could have became of her and the baby she is carrying all because of my selfish ways and your dumb plan to build a mutant army. Also you have never been nor will you ever be a real pirate!" The last thing Mindy said to Captain Filch really pissed him off where he charged head on to attack Mindy. "I'll show you that I'm a real pirate you hag" Filch screamed angrily when all of a sudden Raphael burst into the room and beat the crap out of Captain Filch and Stockman. Mona had never seen Raphael so angry but was happy to see her husband. "If you ever come near me, my wife and the rest of my family and friends I swear this Sai will be shoved somewhere the sun doesn't shine is that clear?!" Raphael screamed at Captain Filch who was freaked out by what Raphael said that just nodded his head yes. "As for you fly boy do you know how to unfreeze the guards?" Stockman nodded yes because he didn't want to get his ass kicked even more than it has been.

After unfreezing the guards that were supposed to guard Mona more guards showed up and locked up Captain Filch, Stockman and the rest of the prisoners that were part of the riot. As for Mindy she ran by Mona's side to help her cousin but Raphael stopped her and said, "Where do you think you're going? You hurt my wife who happens to be your cousin." Raphael was looking at Mona with a lot of anger on his face because he haven't forgotten what Mindy did when all of a sudden Mona shouted, "Raphael wait! Mindy actually came to my side and saved me from Captain Filch and that fly man when they were about to attack me. If it wasn't for those amazing fighting moves that she displayed and for her kicking butt I would have been seriously hurt." Raphael was shocked at what Mona said because she was actually defending her cousin who betrayed her. "Where did you learn to fight like that?" questioned Mona. "After arriving here I started working out and taking self defense classes. I've also been in therapy to work on my own problems for example not being able to accept the choices you made which I realize aren't bad. You have a great guy who loves you and you're about to become a mother which is just awesome. Hopefully if I ever get out of prison I'll be able to get on with my life and make better choices including who I date. No more pirates for me" answered Mindy.

The last part made Mona smile and before Mindy was supposed to go back to her cell Mona said, "Wait Mindy do you really regret what you did to me? Also thank you for not only saving my life but my unborn child's life as well. Without you who knows what could of happened to me or the baby." Mindy ran to Mona gave her a big hug and she sobbed she said, "Of course I regret it. I hate myself for what I did. If something happened to you because of my stupid actions I wouldn't be able to live with what I did for the rest of my life. I doubt this will ever happen but could you ever find it in your heart to forgive me? You have my word I will never do something this stupid ever again." Before Mona could say anything she started to scream in pain. "AH!" screamed out Mona. "What's wrong?" panicked Raphael. "Honey the baby I think it's coming!" Mona exclaimed as she was in pain and was barely able to move. Donatello, Leonardo and Master Splinter burst into the room ready to help when all of a sudden they noticed Mona in pain and distress. "Guys I think Mona is in labor. We need to get her to a hospital right away" Raphael stated. "Ok two things I'm not sure if I can make it to a hospital and second don't you think the doctors and nurses will freak out seeing a family of humanoid reptiles coming into the hospital?" Mona pointed out to her family as she held onto Mindy. "There's a hospital wing here in the prison. I'll gladly take you guys there. I know the doctors there and they'll be able to help. Come on there isn't any time to waste" Mindy said as she, the turtles, Splinter and Mona made their way through the prison and to the hospital wing of the prison where the pregnant female inmates gave birth.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Prison birth and forgiveness

As fast as possible Mindy along with the help of the turtles and Splinter they were able to get Mona to the hosptial wing of the prison quickly. "Help I need a doctor. My cousin is in labor!" Mindy shouted as she looked for an available doctor. "Did somebody call a doctor?" said a female voice calling from her office. "Doctor Rosa thank goodness you're here. Listen I know this sounds unbelievable but this humanoid lizard is my cousin Mona and she is in labor" stated Mindy. Doctor Rosa was slightly shocked to see a family of mutants including Mona who was pregnant but not too shocked since a couple of the prison inmates were mutants. "You know this Doctor?" asked Master Splinter. "Yes you see a few months ago I was terribly under the weather and Doctor Rosa was able to treat my rhinovirus and less than a week I was all better" Mindy answered. "Rhinovirus? Did you catch it from Rocksteady?" Raphael jokingly asked which made Mindy laugh because she got the joke. "Rhinovirus is refer to the common cold" Donatello pointed out. "Um guys did you forget I'M IN LABOR!" screamed Mona which made everybody realize why they were in the hospital wing in the first place.

Doctor Rosa instructed Raphael to help bring Mona into a room where she was able to see if Mona was ready to have her baby. "At the moment your only five centimeters and you need to be at ten centimeters to give birth" said Doctor Rosa which pissed off Mona as she screamed, "ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME!?" IT'S THE HOLIDAY AND IT'S GOING TO TAKE A WHILE FOR MY BABY TO COME?!" "Mona sweetie calm down….." Raphael was telling Mona when she began cursing out her husband, "THIS FUCKING HURTS AND YOU HAVE THE FUCKING NERVE TO TELL ME TO CALM THE FUCK DOWN!?" Raphael couldn't believe Mona curse him out. Splinter had to stop himself from laughing but that didn't stop the others from cracking up. Everyone tried to make Mona as comfortable as possible since it was going to be a while before the birth of the baby. As time went on everyone realized it was finally Christmas Eve. Mona wished she was at home preparing for the most jolly time of the year but faith said otherwise.

Leonardo called April and the rest of their friends to tell them what was going on. The turtle's friends were shocked to hear that Mona visit Mindy in prison and was in labor for a while. However they wished her good luck and assured her that they were going to help prepare for Christmas and the arrival of the newest family member. Hours passed and Mona only got to seven centimeters by the late afternoon. Leonardo, Donatello, Master Splinter and Mindy waited in a waiting room of the hospital wing. Raphael was by Mona's side waiting patiently until a couple of hours later Doctor Rosa said, "Good news Mona you're finally at ten centimeters. You're ready to deliver your baby." "I've been ready for a while!" exclaimed Mona. Right behind Mona followed Raphael and Doctor Rosa as they made their way into the delivery room. The rest of their family followed behind them but were told to wait outside to not crowd the delivery room except for Raphael who is the father of his soon to be son or daughter. "AHHHHHH!" Mona screamed out in pain. "I can't do this. It hurts too much!"

Mona began to cry tears of pain which Raphael hated seeing Mona in so much pain. "Mona you can do this. We faced so many things together and fought a lot of bad guys. I believe in you and our baby is going to be loved and cared for by us and the rest of our family and friends" Raphael said to Mona who knew that her husband was right. "Come on Mona just a couple of more big pushes and your baby will be born" Doctor Rosa encouraged Mona to do as Mona did her best to push her baby out. With a couple of deep breaths and a really big push and out come Raphael and Mona's little bundle of joy. "Your baby is here and it's a boy" Doctor Rosa told the new parents. "A boy we have a son?" cried tears of joy from both parents. Doctor Rosa handed Mona her son and Mona said to her baby, "Hello to you my sweet wonderful baby boy. Your daddy and I are so happy to meet you." Mona hugged and calmed her new son down who was a bit fussy.

Raphael couldn't believe he became a dad and that his first born is a boy. "Would you like to hold your son?" Mona asked Raphael who was so emotional that he nodded his head yes. Mona handed the baby to Raphael who sat down and began to speak to his new son, "Hello my little boy. I'm your daddy and that beautiful lady who was holding you is your mommy. We are so happy you're here." The baby looked up at his dad and with his little hand he grabbed Raphael's finger and held on tightly. Raphael smiled and kissed his baby's little head. "Let's get the others so they have to meet our baby" Mona said and Raphael called in the others to meet their son. "It's a boy! Mona and I have a son!" Raphael said happily. Leonardo, Donatello and Master Splinter walked in and saw the baby boy. "He's so cute" said Leonardo. "Hey little guy I'm your Uncle Leonardo, over there is your Uncle Donatello and grandpa Splinter. Master Splinter walked up to the couple and gave his congratulations to Mona and Raphael. Then he asked, "Have you decided on a name for your son?" The new parents thought about it for a moment and before they answered they noticed that their child was born on midnight which mean their child's birthday would be on Christmas Day. "Everyone this is our son Mason" Raphael said as he introduced the newest member of the family. Everybody couldn't believe how cute Mason is and how much he looks like both his mother and father. "He has Raphael's skin tone but it's lighter and he has his mother's eyes" Donatello pointed out. "Don't forget he's gorgeous" smiled Mona.

Mindy was outside the door watching everyone welcoming the baby. Mona saw Mindy watching by the door and said, "Mindy get in here and meet your new baby cousin." "Really? I can meet the baby?" questioned Mindy as she walked into the room and took a look at the baby. "He's beautiful. If your parents and my parents were alive today they would be so happy and proud of you" Mindy said to Mona as she looked at the little bundle of joy. "You guys can take the baby home tonight. It's Christmas and this little boy is in good health. If you guys ever need a doctor to give your baby check ups or if little Mason here gets sick god forbid here's my card. After the holidays I plan on opening my own clinic in the City" said Doctor Rosa as she gave the couple her business card which had her number on it. "Thank you so much Doctor Rosa for everything" said Mona as she along with her baby and her family got ready to leave. "Mindy if it wasn't for you who knows how the birth of my son would have turned out. Also I forgive you for what happened." Mindy was happy that Mona forgave her for her past actions and promised her cousin that when she gets out she was going to be a better person.

When everyone got home they were happy, relieved and exhausted. Raphael placed his son in his crib because Mona had fallen asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow. "Good night my son. When the sun rises we'll celebrate your first Christmas as a family" Raphael said as he kissed Mason good night and went to sleep himself.

Author's Note: For a long time I've debated if Mona and Raphael's child should be a boy or a girl. After racking my brain for hours and googling baby names I picked not only the name but the gender of the child. In this fanfiction Raphael and Mona Lisa have a son name Mason born on Christmas Day. I know what you're thinking why is this chapter taking place in December when it's not? Well I mentioned before in my previous chapter I was thinking about finishing this story around Christmas but things came up. I plan on updating this story soon which most likely be the final chapter of this story. As for a part three to this story since A Family for Raphael and Mona Lisa is the sequel to Finding a Cure For Mona I say it's a possibly. Stay tune and peace out from Princesspeach102!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Christmas time and Mindy's freedom

The next morning Raphael and Mona woke up smiling at each other remembering it was Christmas morning and their son arrived just in time to celebrate the most joyous time of the year. The new parents got out of bed and went to their son's crib. Their little boy was awake and hungry so Mona fed him while Raphael offered to make breakfast. "Oh Raphael this is wonderful we have a baby boy and it's Christmas time. I don't know how this could get any better" stated Mona. "I know how it can Merry Christmas my love" said Raphael as he handed Mona a present for her. Mona wondered what it was the Raphael gave her and after she opened her present she smiled at what Raphael had given her. "Oh Raphael this is wonderful" said Mona as Raphael gave her a beautiful scrapbook for her to place a lot of special memories in the pages. "There's more open the scrapbook" instructed Raphael. Mona did what Raphael told her to do and she smiled at the pictures of their time together including their wedding day. "There are a lot of blank pages left in the book. You can put whatever special memories you like that way you can always remember it forever" Raphael told Mona and she replied, "being married to you and raising our son are memories I'll treasure forever."

Raphael, Mona and baby Mason got themselves ready after breakfast and headed to the lair to celebrate Christmas with their family and friends. April and Irma saw baby Mason and they were going crazy over how cute he is. "Mason looks like you Raphael" said April. "Besides Mona he gets his good looks from me" Raphael declared proudly. Splinter walked into the room and smiled at the baby. "Would you like to hold him Splinter? Mason should get to know his grandpa" Mona told him. "Of course" said Splinter as he sat down and Mona placed the baby in Splinter's arms. "You're so cute and you have your mother's eyes" Mason looked up at Splinter, smiled and gently pulled on his whiskers. It didn't hurt but Splinter wished the baby didn't pull on his whiskers. The family exchanged gifts including a Christmas sweater Mona gave to Raphael that she knitted herself. "You're not the only one who has been learning to knit" said Mona.

A short while later the lair's video phone was ringing and calling from Dimension X was Michelangelo and Kala. "Merry Christmas guys. How's everything back on Earth?" Michelangelo asked. "Well Michelangelo we have so much to tell you and Kala since we haven't been able to get a hold of the two of you" said Raphael. Michelangelo and Kala wondered what they were talking about and while everyone was filling Michelangelo and Kala on what happened Raphael showed them his and Mona's baby boy. "OMG! WE MISSED SO MUCH!" cried Kala. "We're sorry we couldn't be there. You wouldn't believe how hard it is to make and receive phone calls in this dimension. Congratulations you guys and we can't wait to meet the newest member of the family" said Michelangelo as he and Kala told everyone of their holiday with Kala's parents. They promised to bring back presents for the baby when they return before New Year's. After celebrating Christmas and the New Year things were going as normal as possible for the new parents. Of course they were adjusting to being parents which wasn't easy since taking care of a baby is never easy but Raphael and Mona Lisa did it with love.

 **A few weeks later**

One day after April was done with an assignment at the prison a police officer handed April an envelope. When April looked at the envelope it said, "April O' Neil please forward to Mona Lisa." "I think I know who this is from so I better get to Mona right away" April said to herself as she went straight to Mona and Raphael's home. "Hey April what brings you here?" said Mona as she was placing her baby in his crib. "I got something for you that you need to read" said April as she handed the envelope to Mona who wondered what did it say and who was writing to her. When Mona opened the envelope she looked at the letter and smiled. "What does it say?" asked April as she wondered who the letter was from. Mona began to read the letter and April listened to every word.

Dear Mona,

How have you been? I'm doing ok. I have good news. Because I didn't get involved in the crazy prison riot and agreed to testified against my ex-boyfriend Captain Filch for causing such a mess around the holidays and for helping you when you went into labor I met up with the patrol board and they have given me an early patrol. I'm getting out of prison early which is great. I really want to get my life back on track which includes you and fixing my career which hopefully I didn't fuck up to the point where I can't do what I'm passionate about and that is Archaeology. I'll keep in touch and hopefully your number is still the name. Tell your husband and the rest of your amazing mutant family I said hi including my baby cousin Mason.

Love,

Mindy.

"Oh wow Mindy is getting out early. I really believe she will put her life back on track" said Mona. "Thanks for bringing the letter to me." "You're welcome. Now if you please excuse me I'm heading home. I'm tired and hungry so I'm going to eat and rest up" said April as she left Mona and Raphael's home. Later on when Raphael returned home Mona told him about April's visit and the letter she got from Mindy. Raphael couldn't believe Mindy was getting out early and was going to get her life back on track. "I hope things go her way in the right direction of course" said Raphael. "Same here sweetie" replied Mona as she and Raphael sat down and enjoyed a meal together.

 **The End**

Author's Note: This story is finally finished and I happened to finish it on the one year anniversary of when I started it. I hope you all like it. As always I'll continue to write fanfiction for all of you to enjoy reading. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


End file.
